Falling Into Memories Of You
by rippler
Summary: Herm helps around number 12 Grimmauld Place. After falling into Sirius' memories, she finds herself caught in a tangled web of lies.
1. Heaven Sent

A/N: caught up in the SB/HG pairing I guess I've become addicted… anyway.. along with it!

DiSCLAiMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… JK ROWLiNG DOES.. AND If I DID OWN HP I WOULDN'T BE POSTiNG IT HERE!

A/N [AGAIN]: ah, sorry but I don't exactly love using Hermione in this story, but seeing as any other femme would be a bit.. horrible, I'll use her..

****

Heaven Sent

The stale air rushed around Hermione's face, causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust. Over the summer, Hermione had changed dramatically, the golden specks in her eyes became more pronounced, her bushy hair smoothed down a bit, and an alien figure took over Hermione's once child-like body. Not only had her physical appearance transformed, but also had her mind. The bookworm inside Hermione flourished, along with the adventure inside of her, but what had you expected from 6 years running around with a certain Boy-Who-Lived and his best friend, Ron Weasly.

Tonight, Hermione Granger smiled along side Harry and Ron in one of the many room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasly tutted around the room, discarding various instruments, occasionally shoo-ing Kreacher out of the room. Harry tackled a long black closet, where various cloaks and surprises remained. Ron approached the dusty, eaten curtains, where a family of doxies lurked. Hermione sat on a large, leathery chair, rummaging through various drawers, stacking random parchments, sorting various pens, and occasionally smashing a spider or two.

"Harry, Ron, look what I found!" Hermione traced the intricate design along the side of a silver box. It was big enough to fit in the palm of her hand, but being smarter than that, she placed it on the desk before her.

"Should we dump it?" Harry said as he leaned in for a closer look. Along the edges, faint letters were etched along the side.

__

Lorum epsu Black

Hermione slowly lifted the cover, a feeling of possession overcoming her hands. Inside the enchanted silver box, a swirl of silver and green sat like a puddle of water. Like a liquid, tiny ripples danced across the surface as the lid fell back upon the desk in a light '_thud'_. Hermione, unknowing of what came over her, dipped a delicate finger into the pool.

She immediately regretted it. Hermione heard herself gasp as she felt her body contract into herself, drawing into the box, then moaned in pain as she expanded into her normal figure. She felt as if she was watching a scene from above, inspecting four blurred images race around a familiar field. Just as suddenly as the sensation disappeared, it was replaced with a heavy tug upon her neck; the thin chain of her Time-Turner weighed her down.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, feeling herself plummet down to earth. The tiny figures below her seemed freeze slightly, as if the sudden movement she created caught their eye. The chain broke around Hermione's neck as she began to free-fall to the ground.

"Someone catch her!" A somewhat familiar voice called out. Hermione felt her wrist catch against something firm, and a sudden _pop!_ filled the air. Pain seared through her arm, a numbing sensation crawling to her elbow.

"Bloody hell! At least _try_ to hold on!" Hermione looked up to see a familiar face clutch her wrist.

"James!" Hermione shortly forgot about her arm, her eyes widening in amazement. She knew it wasn't Harry, despite the likeness, Harry's eyes were different, and his voice was a bit higher.

"How do you know my-" A rush of air blew towards Hermione as something caught her around her waist.

"Hello, love." A sly smirk lingered upon a familiar face, eyes traveling over her flushed face.

"Sirius!" He smiled, one hand clutching his broom, the other wrapped around her waist. He slowly descended unto the ground.

"I see my reputation upholds me…" He grinned, abandoning his broom and carrying Hermione towards the school entrance.

"Padfoot it's her wrist that's broken, not her legs!" Sirius smirked and turned his head behind him.

"I know!" He turned to face ahead of him as he trudged through the grounds.

"Uh, thank you very much but I'll be fine." Hermione climbed out of his hold and clutched her left arm dearly. Sirius shrugged and turned around.

"Hurry up! The girl hasn't got all day!" Three figures ran towards them, clutching their brooms.

"Hermione." She muttered, slowly making her way to the Entrance Hall. The four boys surrounded her, each one she could name.

"Sirius."

"James."

"Remus."

"Peter."

They introduced themselves, surrounding her, and helped her on her way to the school. Hermione smiled, struggled to push open the front doors until the four boys helped, and made her way up the spiral staircase to the hospital wing.

"You seem to know your way around the school, what house are you from?" Remus questioned. James ruffled his hair and extracted something golden and fluttering form his robe's pocket.

"Ah, I-" She began, pointedly looking away form their eyes.

"More importantly, how did an angel manage to fall so far away form heaven?" Hermione turned to the voice, and met the mesmerizing gray eyes of Sirius. Color rushed to her cheeks. They soon reached the door to the Infirmary and pushed the door open. Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Which one of you boys harassed this poor girl!" She eyed each of the Marauders.

"She fell from the sky and I grabbed her wrist before she hit the ground!" James pocketed the Snitch hurriedly.

"Is this true deary?" Hermione nodded and cradled her arm. Madam Pomfrey examined it, and sent away the four boys.

"_Skelebone!_" She muttered. Hermione could feel her wrist _pop!_ into place. Slowly, the feeling returned to Hermione's arm and she began to twist and turn her wrist.

"I need to see Professor Dumbeldore!" She rushed to the door, intent on an explanation.

"Hold on deary! I'll take you there, he's in his office." Together, they walked down the hall until they reached the stone gargoyles.

"_Toffee Creams!_" The gargoyles leapt aside and allowed them to enter the office.

"Why, hello Ms. Pomfrey! And who might you be?" Dumbeldore gazed expectantly at Hermione.

"Professor Dumbeldore! It's me! Hermione Gra-" Dumbeldore raised a hand to silence her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you began with how you came upon here." Hermione nodded and began to tell her story of the silver box, the weight of her Time Turner, and how she came upon Madam Pomfrey. Dumbeldore eyed her suspiciously.

"I believe you came upon a Memory Box, a Dark version of the Penesieve. It was meant to hold memories just the same, but it seems as if your Time Turner's purpose acted along with the Memory Box and sent you to the time of the memory. Ms. – Hermione, what year are you from?" Hermione bit her lip; she opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Dumbeldore's hand again.

"Ah, perhaps it is best if you _not_ tell me. The year is 1977 Ms. – Hermione, and any information you give me could alter the future. I assume that's the time form whence you came. Please, you may choose a new alias, for we might encounter again in the future." Hermione bit her lip again.

"I think I'll keep my first name, seeing as how it might be a problem getting used to a new one," Dumbeldore nodded at this, " so, I'll choose a new last name? Hermione… Hermione Gregors." Dumbeldore nodded and together they planned Hermione Gregors temporary stay at Hogwarts.


	2. Stupid Prick

A/N: hehe.. hope you liked the last one.. ii know im not exactliee the best writer.. but you gotta start somewher..

DiSCLAiMER: DON'T OWN HP AND DOUBT I EVER WILL!

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs

**MARAUDER POV:**

Moony adjusted in his seat, his nose buried in another book. Padfoot rolled his eyes and fiddled with his thoughts (something the Marauders hardly ever did if it didn't include mischief). _How did that girl know my name? And why did she look so happy to see James and me? Must be my Black Magic charm_…(I can almost feel the smirk)_ She was pretty, something I won't be forgetting anytime soon._ Prongs traced Sirius' thoughtful stare to a small burn mark in the table before him.

"REMUS! REMUS! IT'S HAPPENED!" The Gryffindor common room snapped to attention.

"WHAT?!" Remus snapped his book closed.

"Padfoot's actually _concentrating!"_ James shielded himself from Padfoot's various swings.

"You prick! You know that's not all you noticed while you were _checking me out!_" Sirius got up and swiveled his hips about James' face.

"Agh! I'm blind!" James threw himself upon the couch, hands clapped over his eyes.

"What? Can't handle my arse? And I thought you could handle my looks…" Sirius returned to his original seat.

"Looks that could crack a mirror?" James retorted.

"You pushed me in it!" Sirius pulled a mock-shocked expression over his face. An annoyed cough from across the room interrupted their exchange between friends.

"Some people are _trying_ to study, you ought to too! If you want enough NEWTS to be a house elf." A red haired version of Hermione looked up from a 2-foot parchment. Sirius opened his mouth to reply but found himself looking after a figure that entered the room. Hermione was making her way around the various Gryffindors and climbed the staircase to the Girls' dormitories. Remus traced his gaze and looked as if a grin had slapped him silly.

"Looks like Sirius has found another one… You owe me three Sickles James…" Remus returned his eyes to _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Damn it.. couldn't she have fallen from the sky three days from now?" James dug in his pockets.

"I told you guys to _stop_ putting bets on me!" Sirius scowled.

"No! You said 'Stop putting bets on how long it took to get a girl…' Besides… its not like we'd listen." James tossed three silver coins over to Remus. He caught it, eyes not tearing from his chapter in the book.

[--]

Later that night it the Boys' dormitory, Sirius lay awake, pondering his approach._ Never let a Black be bored for too long..._ He smirked, silently crossed the room, and pounced upon James.

"JAMESY BOY YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! CAN I BORROW YOU'RE MAGIC CLOAK?" Sirius fell back as the James he had been sitting on sat up abruptly.

"SIRIUS! YOU PRiCK, JUST LET ME SLEEP!" He threw the invisible fabric he kept under his pillow, buried his face in the pillow, and fell back asleep. Sirius slid the fabric over himself and made his way to the Girls' Dormitory.

* * *

**HERMiONE'S POV:**

"Damn it. None of this will fit me.." Hermione muttered as she dug through a trunk Dumbeldore had conjured for her. She most of her usual classes, accompanied by Lily, Hogwarts' current over-achiever. Half the robes in the box seemed to bit a size too big, but trusting Dumbeldore's actions, she pulled a large, white, tank top out of the trunk. A faint rustle behind her pricked her ears.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione called into the darkness, pointing to where the noise had come from. A grunt awoke her roomates, Lily and Christina.

"BLACK! Not you again!" Lily cried out, glaring at him as he slumped against the wall, slowly falling out of consciousness.

Hermione took her time making her way across the room, biting her lip as a trickle of blood made its way down his chin. She cursed under her breath and wiped it away, tracing his jaw line. She began to tug at his shirt, which was slightly charred from her spell. He clenched his stomach to emphasized his abs.

" You're awake! Are you alright?" She traced his jaw again, blood still trickled from the corner of his lips. He could taste the tangy flavor of his blood.

"The question is, why were you feeling my chest?" Sirius smirked and licked his lips, somewhat spreading the blood.

"You insufferable bastard! Get out of my room!" She stalked of to her bed, now quite cross, and drew the curtains around her so she could have privacy. Hermione tugged off her shirt and reached for the tank top she had selected earlier.

"You still didn't answer my ques-" A voice came from behind her. Hermione didn't need to think twice about to whom the voice belonged. She shielded herself as her wand whipped out in front of her.

"EXPELiMERiOUS!" [A/N:sp?] Hermione shouted.

"Damn it woman!" Sirius groaned as he flew against the wall, bounced off, and collided with the wall yet again.

"OBLiV-"

"SiLENCiO!" Remus stood at the doorway, the half clothed James and Peter behind him. She watched as Sirius bolted from the room, not chancing a second glance.

"I think I'll keep this memory thank you!" Sirius hollered out behind him as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

NOT EXACTLiEE GREATEST CHAPPY EVER!

A/N: went online todaee and was amazed ii already had reviews! ;] thanks all! anyways, here are my replys!

Kit-cat99: thanx! hehe, not exactliee my best werk ever.. but ;] what you expect at midnight?

Sarah-elf princess: puu wahaha! my storiee ihs so overpowering it makes people review! LOL JK ;]

Brandy: LOL tell the spastic monkeyy ii said THANX! LOL reminds meeh of my split personalitiee named Bob.. LOL

Niphredel Black: of course! ;] ill try to make the chapters dailiee.. but ii wont if ii know it's too horrible..

Juliet Potter: gahh.. thanx fer telling.. seeing as how ii already wrote the storyy.. and im a lazy bum that doesnt feel like changing it or creating a new personalitiee for a new headmaster.. ii guess i'll just have to leave it ..

orenji: ME TWO! too? LOL anywhat, [yes anywhat..] my split personalitiee bob made me write it she loves that stuff.. yes.. bob=she.. LOL

Katie Sparrow: thanx! gahh.. over the school year ii lost my writing abilitiee.. tsk tks tsk.. hehe.. i'll TRY to get the storiee going better! ;] interesting twist at the end..

haha alright.. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! have fun kiddiees!


	3. Unreachable

**

* * *

A/N: **BIG thanks to all who review'dd!

IM LEAVING FOR THE PHiLiPPiNES AUGUST 4TH SO SORRY, NO UPDATES TiLL ii GET BACK OR SOMETHING!!!

**a/n:** yoo kno ii can't live without my readers, so give me 15 reviews [of this chapter ONLY] and i'll try to make a new chapter while im over there for yoo guys! haha **BiiG THANKS TO MY BETA, SARAH-ELF PRiNCESS!** and if you're dieing for a good SB/HG story, look in my favorites or something

DiSCLAiMER!: dont own it, poor me!

**Unreachable**

James couldn't help but stare at her. Not that he minded in the first place. It was just that fact that she never looked back. Remus had a girl, a level headed, pretty one. Peter seemed content with admiring from afar. James wouldn't even get started about Sirius' flavor-of-the-moment love life. But James was always stuck with liking, possibly loving, the one he could not have.

"Lily, co-" James began in the most polite way possible.

"I'm not in the mood." She muttered, unfazed, as she poured her efforts over another essay.

"But I just saw you lend Nicholas Bitters a quill!" He knew how to think on his feet.

"Oh. Sorry, well, uhm, here." James could plainly see the rush of color meet her cheeks, and grinned to himself. His fingers clasped around the quill, his fingers momentarily brushing against hers.

"Thanks." Lily continued with her essay. She knew damn well that James liked her, and she had gotten used to him asking her to the Hogsmeade weekends. Lily was careful not to give him false hope. She tried hard not to lead him on, but he always came back. James was the kind of boy that never gave up on what he wanted, even when he was dead wrong. And he put that skill into action.

"Damnit Padfoot, that woman just won't let her guard slip for one moment." James reached into his pocket robes and extracted the golden Snitch he had nicked in the 5th year.

"Prongs, maybe you should find another girly to fret over. You know as well as I do that there's a number of girls out there that wouldn't mind the second-best thing." Sirius was propped against the side of a chair, one leg against the leg of the table, the other set against the coffee table. The hungry looks that were strewn across the room let a trace of a smirk creep up his chin.

"Second-best? To who? No, wait, don't answer that, big prick." James glared at Sirius until he shut his mouth. "Anyway, other girls aren't like Lily. She's smart, pretty, and a good challenge. Other girls are either one or another. Lily's something else." James ruffled his hair, a far-away look in his eyes.

"All I'm saying is try a little of everything else before you go and get stuck with her." Sirius eyed a certain raven-haired girl in the corner with a slight glimmer of _Black Magic_ in his eyes.

"I see. But who?" James whirled around grinned. "Oh, I see. Once you see a girl's goodies, you move on?"

"It's not like that! She was looking at me first. It's not my fault I'm irresistible." Sirius threw a dirty look at James and made his way across the room. James watched him whisper into the raven-haired girl's ear and saw a broad smile grow across her face.

"One day a crowd of angry girls are going to come and break down your door for breaking their hearts." James absent-mindedly muttered as he ruffled the feathers between his fingers.

[--]

"Hermione! Guess what!" Lily pounced onto Hermione's bed, accidentally landing on the hard corners of a Library book. Although they had only just met, their love for education overcame shyness.

"What? Oh, that's _Fifteen Ways to Ace the NEWTS_ you have up your-"

"Hermione! The Winter Ball is in 3 weeks! Go with me to Hogsmeade to buy a dress?" Lily pulled the book from under her and smoothed out one of the pages.

"I don't know if I'm even going. I don't mind that I don't have a date, but seeing as how James is bound to ask you, I'll be stuck sitting all alone at the table. I'm _not_ about to go dancing with Peter." Hermione's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh, I'll find you a date! Don't worry." Lily's eyes glimmered happily.

Together, they made their way to the common room, smiling all the while. Hermione could plainly see Sirius whispering into a girl's ear, the same one she had seem at Hogsmeade. Lily coughed disapprovingly and set herself on the couch that stretched along the sidewall.

"Tell me about yourself. Then, I'll tell you about Hogwarts." Hermione smiled softly and racked her brains.

"Well, I used to go to Ho- Beauxbatons. The headmaster there was so kind. My two best friends, Harry and Ron, (it wasn't like she was telling her their last names.) they are always getting in trouble. Actually, trouble finds them." Lily smiled.

"I like that name. Harry." Hermione couldn't help but let a grin set itself on her face.

"Well, Harry's this really great guy. My boyfriend. But, then I got dragged here. I really miss him; he's what I think of every night before bed. James reminds me a lot about him, except for the fat head and enormous ego. And Ron! Ron is the greatest guy friend you could ever have! He looks out for you, makes sure you're doing the right thing. Everything Harry can't do. He's something special too. I really miss them. The three of us would always go on some type of adventure and we'd always be dead-scared and laugh at it after! Oh, and the crazy pranks we pulled on each other just to keep ourselves on our feet. I truly love them, but I can't help but get distracted." Hermione sniffed away a tear and stared at Sirius who was happily nipping at the girls' ear.

"What about you?" Lily had been listening intently, but smiled when Hermione asked her.

"Well, I'm a muggle-born. James and his friends are always getting into trouble, and they always pick on Severus, even though Severus picks on me too. I think James only picks on him because of the time in first year when Severus jinxed a muffin to cram itself into my mouth and not leave until I said 'I am a mudblood and I kiss Slytherin arse.' Of course, James hated him and jinxed the very-same blueberry muffin to wack him on the head until he apologized. I think he started liking me when I started being overly-nice to him." Lily tugged at one of her red locks, eyeing a split end at picking at it.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Hermione eyed Lily in the eyes.

"I don't know. He's just too pig-headed. Always picking on people." Lily wrinkled her nose and chewed her lip.

"I haven't seen him pick on anyone this whole time I've been here." Hermione prodded Lily's thoughts, knowing that her helping-a-long wouldn't hurt.

"I know. I've considered it too! But, I don't know. He's seemed kind of apart from me lately." A resounding _slap_ echoed through the room. Simultaneously, Hermione and Lily's heads snapped over to the far corner of the room.

"And don't you EVER lay eyes on me again Sirius Lee Black!" The raven-haired girl from before got up and sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving behind a red-faced Sirius. Instead of a blush, it was the after-effect of a reaction he had received.

"Apparently, he's broken up with her." Lily muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Hermione let a giggle escape her lips. Together they made their way out of the common room, clutching each other for support until they could freely laugh outside of the common room.

"That- never- gets- old!" Lily gasped between breaths. She made her way down the spiral staircase, Hermione trailing behind her.

"You mean it's happened before?" Hermione rushed through giggles.

"Almost every week!" Together, they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, intent on getting air.

[--]

"Why do woman have to get all violent when you break-up? It wasn't like I was _insensitive_ about it!" Sirius rubbed the side of his cheek, looking ahead of him into the fire.

"I say hormones. Otherwise it's because you used her for a week just like all the others. If you haven't noticed, you've dated every Gryffindor girl, half the Hufflepuffs, and a third of the Ravenclaws." Remus counted them off of his fingers, absent-mindedly jingling the change in his pocket.

"You've been keeping track have you? It's not like you've been dating anyone." Sirius propped his legs up on the table, brushing away the lint on his robes.

"I've got Jenny, we're happy, and we're not going to be breaking up anytime soon. Unlike you, I'm not afraid of commitment. Unlike you, I've found happiness and I'm not afraid that I might get hurt. Unlike you, Sirius listen, I've found someone and I'm not going to give her up just because I'm afraid I might lose her and get hurt." Moony eyed Padfoot carefully, intent on his words getting it's full-effect.

"I'm not afraid of commitment! I'm just trying to make myself known." Sirius muttered half-heartedly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sirius, the longest relationship you've had was about two weeks with Jessica Hornstail. You know that you keep a girl as long as she's wrapped around your finger." Remus wrinkled his nose and fingered a knut in his pocket.

"Yeah well, women are weird. It's not like I haven't got feelings for them! It's just that I'm trying to find the one I'll be holding onto 20 years from now." Remus had chucked a knut at his head, where Sirius was rubbing the spot where it had made contact.

"How can you when you refuse to look past the exterior and get to know the interior? NO! Not like that! I mean by getting to know her personality, letting _her_ into _your_ mind. You've probably already met that girl but you're too thick to get her!" Remus fingered the larger Sickle in his pocket.

"How would you know? OW! QUIT THROWING STUFF!" Sirius picked up a throw pillow and continued from behind it.

"Well, maybe Jenny is the girl you'll be holding onto 20 years from now but what girl in Hogwarts is pretty, smart, and witty? That's right none! Believe me if there was one I'd probably dated her already and didn't like her. Like you said I've dated every Gryffindor, half the Huff-"

"Not _ever_y Gryffindor." Remus walked over to the window, Sirius groaning behind him.

"That's not the point, I've dated most of-" Sirius trailed off as he looked below him and onto the Quidditch Pitch.

About three figures were running around below them, shrieking as balls of snow were exchanged between them. Slowly, one figure attacked another from behind, falling into the snow together.

"Looks like James has found someone. Who's that walking away from them?" Remus jabbed a finger at the glass, pointing at a wobbly figure. Sirius held his breath as the small figure looked up, looking almost angelic with flakes of snow dusted around her face.

"Hermione."

* * *

A/N: woot woot! another chapter fin! ok, if you didn't get it, James followed herm and lils to the quidditch pitch and attacked them so they'd have a snowball fight! there's probably going to be another one later but anywhooo, i'm going to say thanks and get started on the next one!

**BIG THANKS TO MY BETA SARAH [SARAH-ELF PRiNCESS]**

LunaShadows: OOPS! LOL oh well, I like mine better, it's a new one then! and the effects still stand!

Niphredel Black: OF COURSE! ii hope this one is to your liking!

Padfootz-luvr: haha, sirius is a loveable butthead

Padfootz-luvr: LOL ii know but c'mon THIS IS A MARAUDER! of course they found another way into the girls' dormitories puu whahaha like ii said to LunaShadows, since ii didn't spell it right it's going to become a spell I made up! :] thanks for clearing that up though!

Katie Sparrow: THANKS! :] ii just needed hermione to get really mad at sirius! :] you'll see in the future!

THANKZ ALL!! REViEW!!

**-bBy x f 0O LiisH**


End file.
